


【索香】埋骨森林

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pitch Black - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, future world
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	【索香】埋骨森林

硕大浑圆的满月从遥远的地平线下以肉眼可见的速度缓慢升起，背向太阳的大地被苍蓝天空中悬挂的一远一近两颗地球卫星反射出的阳光照射得亮如白昼，在晴朗月光的覆盖之下，一架银灰色三角翼运载飞船正贴近地表低空飞行。

作为被人类联邦遗弃了的非宜居区域，曾一度被战火和辐射摧毁的第十三区经过数百年间非正常的自然环境演化，如今已被茂密的原始丛林植被所覆盖。

丛林的中心地带隐藏着一座连卫星图都无法寻觅踪迹的特殊监狱，专门用以关押人类联邦政府管辖权以外的星际囚犯，那便是这架运载飞船此行的目的地。

船舱里，山治的后脑勺被一阵轻微的机身颠簸撞向舱壁，疼痛迫使他从不寻常的困意中清醒过来。

他重重打了个哈欠，转头看向舷窗外，外面疾退的景色提醒他旅途仍未到终点。

身为老资历的人类联邦刑警，这已经不是他第一次押送这种级别的重刑犯了，与初出茅庐时紧张得如坐针毡的菜鸟心态不同，漫长的航行让他有些松懈困倦。

他解开安全带站起来伸了个懒腰，打算给自己找点事做，于是掏出烟夹取出一支烟来点燃，叼着烟向位于飞船末尾的运载舱走去。

运载舱里关押着两名囚犯。

由于其中一名“囚犯”凶恶丑陋的外貌和身上散发出的臭味常人难以接近，它被封闭在一座五米见宽的金属匣子里，匣壁的接缝间漏出一丛丛灰褐色的硬毛，除此之外无法窥见它的全貌。

山治绕过即使封闭也仍在散发恶臭的特制囚笼，径直来到了另一名囚犯面前。

与“金属匣”相比，这座囚笼的体积就小多了，只和飞船上的睡眠舱一般大小。只不过被关押其中的囚犯可不会获得“睡眠”之类的休息权利，他双膝着地跪在笼底，两条手臂被锁链拉扯着向两旁张开，眼睛以下的半张脸则被钢条织成的口笼牢牢封死。

第十三区的隐秘监狱不会收押同胞，所以这名外形与人类极为相似的囚犯并不能算真正意义上的人类。

他穿着件染满灰土的白背心，不用细看就能一眼发现他的左臂是条全金属制成的机械臂，额角和锁骨处的擦伤里裸露出银色的金属骨骼——他是个全身改造率超过70%的改造人。

根据新联邦政府颁布的最新地球公约，这样的人在地球上已经不再享有公民权利。

更何况，这个名叫罗罗诺亚·索隆的赏金猎人是个身上背负了无数宗命案的穷凶极恶的星际通缉犯，无论在地球还是在其他殖民星球，他都不可能受欢迎。

山治刚一靠近，改造人就缓缓睁开眼睛，船舱内昏暗的光线照不亮他低垂的脸，山治只能隐约看见他的右眼窝里浮现出红色的光来，如同从黑暗洞窟中向外窥视的野兽的眼。

山治解下挂在腰间的水壶拧开盖子，单手帮囚犯扯松了口笼的束带。他最开始还以为封住改造人的嘴是因为他能从嘴巴里射出激光炮一类的玩意儿，结果转交囚犯的同僚告诉他，这仅仅只是为了防止咬人。

活体的人间兵器浑身上下哪里都可以用来当作杀伤性武器，牙齿自然也不例外。

不管这个人类现今最高科技水平的产物会不会真的像条疯狗一样咬人，山治谨慎地捏住双颊抬起他的脸，把水喂进了他嘴里。

那仅剩的30%的人类身体机能仍需要水和食物来维持运转，山治总得保证他能活着被移交给监狱方。

干燥的嘴唇一沾到水，改造人就主动大口大口喝了起来，喉结随着吞咽上下滚动，几滴水溢出嘴角顺着下巴流淌下去，滴落在他的胸膛上。

解决完干渴之后，全宇宙数一数二的“穷凶极恶之徒”在旅程快要接近尾声时，终于愿意开口了。

这一路上他沉默得仿佛不会说话的低智能机器，此时目光越过山治的手臂看向前方的金属匣，沉声说：“他们给它注射的麻醉药剂量只够坚持到刚才。”

山治顺着他的目光转头看向身后，一时有些反应不及，疑惑地问：“你说什么？”

“它是改造种，代谢速度更快。”索隆改用简单易懂的说法提醒道：“它快醒了。”

他花费了近半年的时间从外殖民星追踪这鬼东西来到地球，这颗星球上再也不会有人比他更了解它。要不是昨天两败俱伤的缠斗被地球防卫军趁虚而入，他大概已经提着怪物的半机械心脏回去领赏金了。

好在失去的机会还有弥补的可能，索隆想，机会马上就要来了。

特制囚笼在山治的注视下一点儿动静也没有，他将信将疑地转过脸，重新把水壶挂回腰间，将口笼安装回去扯紧了束带。

再次被剥夺话语权的改造人跪在地上冷冷的仰头看他，他能从那只独眼里看出明显的嘲弄，仿佛是在看一个不听劝告的将死之人。

山治虽然骨子里带着些骄傲自负，但他绝不会做自以为是的蠢事，他转身快步走出运载舱，打算取来一支高浓度麻醉药为特殊囚犯补上一枪。

舱门在他身后自动关闭，重新陷入漆黑的舱室内，金属匣接缝间漏出的动物毛发轻微抖动了几下。

具有夜视能力的改造人将这一细节清晰收入眼底，他用力握紧拳头，肌肉遒劲的右臂将绷紧的锁链拉扯得咯咯作响，而在他视线所投向的左方，他那条同样被吊起的机械义肢却毫无反应。

对运载舱里两个囚犯的躁动全然不觉的山治来到船头，贴近驾驶室的位置设立有一座小型储物舱，他扫描手环验证使用者身份，应声开启的舱柜内摆放着一些武器，其中就有他所需要的两支备用麻醉枪。

他刚要伸手去拿其中一支，一阵天旋地转的晕眩感忽然毫无征兆的降临。

伸出的手急忙改为撑住柜门，当他发觉自己心跳加速、身体内部的某个部位开始发热时，他咬着牙暗暗骂了句脏话。

灾祸发生的原因总会由许多不起眼的巧合环环相扣。

如果之前的押送人员可以尽到职责注射足够剂量的麻醉药，如果Omega的发情期可以推迟三分钟降临，又或者他可以不抱持着侥幸心理，坚持到麻醉药注射完毕再去翻找随身携带的抑制剂，也许就能避免此后发生的一系列大麻烦。

在山治呼吸沉重地倚靠着舱壁，将抑制剂对准自己的腕静脉血管准备扎入时，船尾的运载舱猛然间爆发出一声震耳欲聋的巨响，整艘飞船犹如被无形巨手狠狠拍中般剧烈摇晃了一下，接着便开始疯狂的震动翻滚起来。

山治被惯性甩向飞船的另一侧，肩背重重砸在金属管线上，喉咙里顿时涌出腥咸的血味。

船尾方向不断传来沉重的撞击和撕裂声，红光频闪的船舱内警铃大作，仅仅只具备防御型护盾的运载飞船抵御不住来自内部的暴力攻击，遭到破坏的飞船尾部被巨大的风压撕扯成更加残破的碎片。

在这种危机关头，被颠簸抛来撞去的山治早已无暇顾及其他船员或是囚犯们的生命安全，他胡乱抓住一根断裂的管线稳定住自己失重的身体，艰难爬向储物舱钻了进去。扫描手环关闭舱门，他将自己的身体团缩起来尽量护住要害，把生命交托给了命运。

月夜中，失去控制的飞船船舱里挣脱出一头庞然怪物，它攀附船身外壁撕咬爬行，利爪刺破钢铁犹如割开白纸，承载不住破坏的发动机发生爆炸引发一串连锁反应，整艘飞船至此彻底失去动力，拖着滚滚燃烧的赤红火焰，向下方黑暗的原始丛林俯冲而去……

山治恢复意识后冒出的第一个想法是：他已经死了。

浑身疼得要命，喉咙里除了血味还有浓烟的味道，他睁开眼睛，本以为自己看到的会是浓稠到化不开的黑暗，可映入眼中的却是一块儿月明星稀的夜空。

常年居住在空气污染严重的人类聚居地，这样清澈的天空是极为难得一见的。

他注视着闪烁的星光，给了空白的大脑一段恢复运转的时间，周围的声音、气味和颜色像是从真空罩外缓慢流淌进他的世界，直到焦臭味和燃烧声完全侵占他的感官，他才像溺水之人忽然复苏般深吸一口气，然后猛地坐了起来。

激烈的动作揪紧痛觉神经，山治咧着嘴倒抽了口凉气，先是挨个触摸了一下那些疼得像断了骨头的部位，发现身上并没有明显的外伤，接着他抬头环顾左右，整艘飞船的残骸散落在他的右侧，他此时并不在船舱里。

是落地时被甩了出来吗？还是有人把他从残骸中挖了出来？他更倾向于后者，所以除了他以外，很可能还有别的幸存者。

带着这样的期望，他咬牙忍着剧痛从地上爬起来，没走几步，就注意到离他不远的岩石上伫立着一个人。

那人背对着他望向大火和月光也照不透的漆黑丛林，仿佛在凝视藏身其间的什么东西。

山治正要开口打招呼，忽然后知后觉的意识到站在那里的人没有穿航队制服，左臂则是条少见的机械义肢。

山治瞬间识别出了那人的身份，危机感让他浑身肌肉紧绷、汗毛竖立，伸手就要去腰间掏枪，却摸了个空。

改造人听到响动转过头来，居高临下俯视着他，眼神中满是早知如此的轻蔑和漠然，只跟他对视了两秒，就再度把脸转开。

确认对方没有发动攻击的意图，山治紧绷着的神经这才逐渐放松，他看了一眼改造人垂在身侧的左臂，转身走向飞船残骸。

在被撞得稀烂的船头控制室里，山治找到了船长和另一位随行人员的尸体，他们一个死于颅脑破碎，一个死于胸肺被钢筋贯穿导致的失血过多。

整个控制台分崩离析成无数碎片，山治尝试拆下导航装置重新接通电源，卫星地图上的红点仅闪烁了几秒，显示面板就爆出一簇夹杂电流的火花，彻底被烧毁了。

好在这几秒钟足够山治记住一些指示方位的细节，飞船坠毁的地点离目的地不远，天空中那两颗自然和人造月亮可以为他指明方向。

在这之后，他钻进控制室后方的船舱里，以先前藏身的储物舱为中心点四处寻找，终于从碎玻璃的掩埋下找出两只半个巴掌大的金属盒。

他先打开其中一只纯铜盒，里面装着他的香烟和点火器，他把铜烟夹妥善地装回衣兜里，又打开另一只盒子，当他看到里面的四支抑制剂注射管全部破损泄漏时，终于再也控制不住的大骂了一句：“操！”

发情期来临的初期症状因为肾上腺素大量分泌的缘故而减轻了不少，起码他现在还没有因此而失去自控力，他用食指沾着洒进盒子里的几滴抑制剂含进嘴里舔了舔，这种药剂很难被肠胃吸收，可他没有别的办法。

正当他吮吸手指的时候，从他身后的船舱破口外忽然闪身而入一个人影，他还没来得及转身，那人就从背后伸出右手捂住了他的嘴。

训练有素的联邦刑警面对袭击的第一反应就是狠狠送给对方一个肘击，改造人的腹部没有金属骨骼作为防御铠甲，好在结实的腹肌能起到些缓冲作用，他吃疼闷哼一声，手指报复性地更用力捏紧山治的腮帮，警告道：“别出声。”

刻意压低的声音近在耳边，索隆口中呼出的温热气息拂过Omega的耳朵，酥痒感瞬间在左脑炸开，他心里暗暗叹了句“糟糕”，不过并没有继续挣扎。

不用对方再过多提示，山治就发现了真正需要提防的危险。从无数道舱壁破口照射进来的月光忽明忽暗，提示他有东西正在船外移动，那东西的体积很大，步伐缓慢有力，山治能听到它沉重的呼吸声，它似乎在嗅着气味，所幸飞船燃烧的烟尘还未散尽，有效地掩盖了活人的气息。

响动从船尾一直移动到船头，山治屏息静气，仔细聆听外面的动静。

在这种生死攸关的时刻，他本不该分心，可是从背后限制住他行动的男人紧贴着他，哪怕是个身体70%由金属和电路构成的改造人，体温也依然是真真实实的。

没能及时注射抑制剂，越来越严重的发情期症状在这一夜将会把更多要命的胡思乱想塞进他的脑袋，他必须尽快赶往目的地，监狱的医疗站应该能为他提供帮助。

一墙之隔的控制室传来了拖动声，接着是生吃血肉的咀嚼声，山治很清楚这声音代表了什么。

他压抑住自己浮躁的心绪，紧紧闭上眼睛。

怪物进食饱足后就离开了，躲在船舱里的幸存者们又静待了一会儿，确认危险解除，才离开了彼此。

山治略有些尴尬地蹲下身去破裂的储物舱里寻找趁手的武器，索隆则站在他身后，目光落在他金发发梢掩盖下的后颈腺体的位置，突然开口：“你是个Omega。”

山治的后背明显一僵，很快又恢复如常，他不知道在这种境况下该如何撒谎，索性选择避而不答。

可对方却读不懂气氛似的继续说道：“我闻得出来，你在发情。”

“你闻得到我……”山治将几枚微缩炸弹装进行军囊，听到这话愣了一下，然后惊讶地转头看向身后：“等等，你是个Alpha？”

索隆以沉默回答了山治的问题，普通的Beta或Omega不可能闻得到他发情时散发出的信息素气味，所以答案不言自明。

这一夜实在是糟透了，发情期时带着个Alpha在身边简直是怀抱一颗极不稳定的炸弹，随时都有可能被炸得粉身碎骨。

山治考虑了一会儿该不该在这里放弃押送任务，其中一名“囚犯”已经脱离了他的掌控，而且绝不是凭他一个人的力量就能逮捕的，另一名囚犯虽然还在管控之下，可是…

山治咬了咬牙，不服输的劲头冒了出来。他干刑警这一行这么多年，什么艰难险阻都克服过，怎么能因为自身狗屁的性别特性而放弃任务。

他把几样武器随手塞进行军囊，又将一支光束枪插进腰间的空枪套，咬字铿锵的对索隆说：“跟我走。”

“去哪？”

“去你该去的地方。”山治伸手去拽索隆的胳膊，却没拽动。

改造人用一种看疯子的表情看他：“刚才那东西很谨慎，肯定还没走远。它最擅长在黑暗中伏击猎物，在丛林里跟它周旋就等于在送死。”

索隆直视着山治的眼睛，眼神中透露出一丝危险的笑意，他很乐于看到面前这个金发的Omega被现实逼入绝境：“但是，你知道的，还有别的解决办法。”

山治很清楚索隆所说的“别的解决办法”是指什么，昨天地球防卫军在城市边缘地带监测到外星侵入物种时，它正和一名赏金猎人斗得难分难舍。

改造人拥有着足以跟那头怪物匹敌的力量，遭到逮捕后他的机械义肢被装上了控制芯片，芯片拔除以前，挂在他左肩的只不过是条不具任何威力的废铜烂铁。

而芯片的解除密码，就在山治的大脑里。

他们静默着僵持片刻，山治忽然轻轻哼笑了一声：“我就知道你救我不是因为好心。”

Omega上扬的嘴角因为空气中漂浮的淡淡的发情信息素气味而增添了一股别样的诱惑力，索隆正被他的笑容摄住心神的时候，一副手铐就拘住了他的双手，无触觉的左臂早被悄然扣住，直到铐住右腕他才有所察觉，可惜已经晚了。

他后退一步想要强行挣脱，山治拽着阻电锁链向反方向用力一扯，一股强电流从手铐中迸发出来击打向他的全身，金属的导电力远比血肉之躯更强，他浑身麻疼地跪倒在地上，好半天才缓过劲来，仰头凶狠瞪向行事卑劣的联邦刑警，恨不得直接掐死他解气。

山治从容的对他笑了笑，说：“起来，该出发了。”

他们离开被飞船撞出一道滑行轨迹的深坑，根据月亮指示的方向进入原始丛林。

山治牵着锁链走在前面，囚犯则极不情愿的跟在他身后。

现在只有那颗让人火大的金毛脑袋里装着让义肢恢复使用功能的密码，索隆记得安装芯片的人警告过他擅自拔除会引发爆炸，他不能冒险尝试爆炸的威力是否会炸碎他的头骨，只好忍气吞声等待新的机会到来。

夜晚的丛林幽静阴森，辐射变异的参天巨树遮蔽星月，茂密的植被使人下脚困难。

他们一路走走停停，用电磁干扰装置驱赶开食肉动物和各样蛇虫鼠蚁，山治不得不经常停下来靠依稀的月光辨别方向，他越来越怀疑自己能不能在日出之前走出这片丛林。

大概一个小时之后，体内的肾上腺素代谢完毕，发情症状逐渐突显，他所行走的每一步都将变得艰难无比。

其后又过了半个小时，他呼吸粗重地扶着树干缓步前行，汗水大滴大滴沿额角滚落，整片后背的衬衫布料被浸得湿透，勾勒出精壮的背肌和腰部线条。

走在后方的索隆将这一切看在眼里，Omega的苦苦支撑让他觉得很有意思。除了他以外，方圆十数公里内再也没有第二个人能帮发情期的Omega解决烦恼。当金发刑警被情热折磨得难以自控时，会来求他吗？

摆在面前的出路少得可怜，可是再浅显不过的发展趋势，山治也像不愿面对似的刻意忽略了这一点。

当走到一处树木较少的岩石堆时，他停下脚步，决定要在这里歇一会儿。

只有他自己知道，他实在走不动了。越涌越多的分泌液使他双腿之间一片潮湿，他能感觉得到内裤也无法承接的热液顺着大腿根流淌下去，可耻的瘙痒感在后穴内肆虐，随着迈步而产生的细微摩擦都可以让肿胀的穴口阵阵酥麻。

他坐在一块石头上蜷缩起身体，手指紧紧攥着锁链的尾端，目光沿链条移动，看向坐到他身侧的Alpha。

那家伙正好整以暇地看着他，伸手过来想要触摸他的脸，他急忙扭开头，严声制止道：“别碰我！”

如果山治说话的尾音不是带着点明显的颤抖的话，索隆没准会打消念头。Omega发情的信息素气味充斥着他的呼吸，将他身体里的原始冲动也引导了出来，他虽然经历过无数次改造，男人该有的功能和欲求他还是有的。

他的右手改为探向下方，准确抓握住了Omega发硬的裆部。

山治呼吸一窒，又惊讶又羞赧地转回脸去，索隆过于贴近的视线让他避无可避，他夹紧双腿，脸色涨红的伸手去推，恶意的揉捏却让他不自觉的攀住对方的肩头，即便及时咬住下唇，也没能克制呻吟声：“嗯…！我说了，别…”

索隆继续不依不饶的隔着裤子为山治提供了一会儿免费服务，被他握在手里的东西热得烫手，而且越来越湿。山治强撑出的抵抗架势逐渐减弱，到最后完全瘫软进Alpha怀里，专心享受了起来。

到这时，索隆脑中还存在着清醒的理智。服务只进行到一半，他就停下动作，嘴唇贴近山治耳边，循循善诱道：“帮我解开。”

头脑混沌的Omega先是点了点头，接着摇了摇头，即使被情热烧坏了脑袋，他也记得什么该做什么不该做，那枚控制芯片是他手中最重要的底牌，他不能轻易把它打出去。

索隆好气又好笑地向后挪开，接着猛抬起右手捏住山治的腮帮，用力将他的脑袋抵在树干上。

有那么一时半刻，索隆真的很想杀了山治了事。单凭一只右手他也能抢来一艘飞船逃回宇宙去，到时候总会找到能帮他拆除芯片的人，或是再找乔巴更换一条新的机械臂，他可以更卖力的赚取赏金来偿还高昂的材料购置费和手术费。

危险的想法在Alpha的脑内转了一圈，可当他看到Omega染满情欲的双眸湿润迷离地注视着他，好像就这么被他杀死也毫无怨言时，他心中的杀意便化作一堆虚无泡沫，“噼噼啵啵”地破裂了。

“你真该看看自己现在的表情。”索隆将两根手指伸入山治口中，山治主动用嘴唇吸裹它们，用舌头搅弄着指缝。

常年依赖抑制剂的Omega错算了他这个年龄的发情期的凶猛程度，第一轮情热来得铺天盖地、气势汹涌，他一边吮舔着Alpha的手指，一边伸手下去解开皮带，掏出淌着水的阴茎开始双手并用的自慰。

他懂得如何让自己获得快乐，揉捏囊袋，套弄茎身，用掌心摩擦通红的龟头，他的喉咙里发出舒适的呻吟声，口水从嘴角淌下去，整个人显得色情又迷乱。

如果先前的悸动仅仅只是因为信息素的干扰，那么索隆现在对山治产生的强烈的性冲动就是真真切切的被吸引了。他单手扳动山治的左腿让他侧过身露出屁股，从口腔抽离的手指直接探向下方，两指并拢插入到后穴之中。

Omega被体液充分浸润的穴肉柔软湿滑，指尖刚一推入就主动吸咬而上，发情的身体敏感得不像话，手指还没抽动几下，山治就绷紧小腹和大腿，浑身颤抖地呻吟起来。

丛林暗处仍蛰伏着不可预知的危险，他们正处在防御力最薄弱的交配时期，无法及时抵抗任何袭击。

索隆稍稍犹豫了一下，痛恨自己左臂如同残废的同时弯腰吻住山治，用嘴唇封堵他的声音。

山治呜咽着吞下呻吟声，像迎接爱人的热吻般积极做出回应，舌头钻入索隆的口腔，给了极少与人接吻的Alpha一个过于热烈的湿吻。

索隆扬起一边眉梢，略感惊讶地望进山治的眼睛。

今天早些时候，在船舱里见到负责最后一段押送路程的金发警官时，索隆并没想过他们的关系会发展到现在这一步。亲吻的冲击力比充满色欲的肉体交流更让意乱情迷，他抽出手指，拉开裤链掏出早已硬得发疼的老二，单手托抱起山治的腰臀，挺胯捅进他的身体。

Alpha粗壮的阴茎借着润滑直抵后穴深处，龟头粗暴撑开肠壁褶皱，实实在在的摩擦感终于让痒得难受的Omega如愿以偿。含在喉咙里的呻吟顿时转变为一声兴奋的叫喊，山治晃动着腰迎合撞击，抬起一只胳膊揽住索隆的脖子，另一只手则抓起连接手铐的锁链，将它牢牢攥在手心里。

他们依然继续接吻，近乎疯狂的交媾使两具滚烫的身体如死敌般拼尽全力狠狠相撞，改造人由钢铁骨骼构造的身躯强壮有力，Omega的后穴被他噗嗤噗嗤捅出水来，险些肏进生殖腔口的阴茎摩擦过肿胀的腺体，让山治舒服得浑身酥麻，睫毛只忽闪了几下，眼泪就淌了出来。

Alpha因见到他的泪水而挺动得更加卖力，以一种恨不得将他凿穿的气势用力干他，他的肠道内部被搅得天翻地覆，前戏潦草的情况下如此粗暴的侵入本该让他疼痛难忍，但他可耻的身体却为他屏蔽了痛觉讯号，仅向他提供快乐。

改造人那只不懂拿捏力道的右手牢牢抓住臀肉固定住他的下半身，深入浅出的快速抽插很快就肏得他射了出来，强烈的高潮快感直冲大脑，他的手指深陷进Alpha的肩胛，在其上抓挠出五道滴血的痕迹。

穴肉痉挛绞紧的挤压感和后背的疼痛使索隆拧紧眉头低哑喘息了一声，他之后又在山治的身体里冲撞了几分钟，不管稍稍恢复理智的Omega是否在闷哼着以示抗拒，也不管那双被抽光力气的手是否在可怜兮兮推他，在高潮来临时，他带着被迫沦为阶下囚的报复心理以及身为Alpha的原始占有欲，抓住山治的金发拽起他的脑袋，挺腰将突突跳动的阴茎抵进嘴唇之间，白浊的精液就这么射进了他嘴里。

这一仗打得激烈又疯狂，高潮过后他们都像鏖战了一夜般松懈疲倦，可实际上时间并没有过去多久。

发情期的躁动因Alpha的帮助而得到缓解，体温有所下降的山治倒回地上蜷缩起身体，被深深的绝望攥住了心脏。

与刚射精就立马又开始想要的悲惨现状相比，更让他难以面对的是之前发生的事，他还记得自己是如何在他人面前自渎，又是如何放荡地摇晃屁股去讨好对方。

他从来没有像现在这样痛恨自己的性别。

他本以为占了便宜的Alpha会出言嘲弄他几句，这就是坏到骨子的星际通缉犯该有的态度，可索隆却并不打扰他，更像是体谅他的难堪般转开头去，拉上自己的裤链。于是他急忙提好裤子，用衣袖胡乱擦拭掉脸上的精液和泪水，整理好狼狈的形容。

索隆很清楚自己刚才所做的是在趁人之危，除了赚取赏金外，他偶尔还会掺和老朋友的事业干些宇宙海盗的勾当，强取豪夺的事没少干，夺取贞操这种事倒是第一次。他是该道个歉吗？

还没等索隆决定好该怎么做，山治就撑着树干艰难坐起，对他说：“把手伸过来。”

他莫名听话地伸出双手，山治将食指对准手铐锁扫描指纹，锁扣应声而开。自由来得太突然，他惊讶的愣了两秒，慢吞吞收回手活动了一下手腕。

山治捡起手铐挂回腰带，扶着树干颤巍巍站起，仅仅只是打直双腿就仿佛用尽了力气，难熬的躁动感在身体内部翻腾涌动，他呼吸沉重的背贴树干，声音虚浮地说：“你走吧。”

索隆站着没动，他注视着Omega苍白且汗水淋漓的脸，来自于雄性生物对交配伴侣的独占欲以及某种不明缘由的保护欲，使他并不想就这么离开。

“你一个人走不出这座丛林。”他跨前一步，抬起右手撑住树干，将山治拘禁在树干和自己的胸膛之间，直视着那双始终逃避与他对视的蓝眼睛，意有所指的补充道：“尤其是今晚。”

“不用你管…”Omega倔强地咬了咬牙，是惨死在这片埋骨森林，还是发情到头脑发昏时主动张开双腿乞求被Alpha侵犯，他更愿意选择前者，起码那可以让他死得有尊严。

索隆被这句话噎得正欲发火，忽然听到从周围的黑暗中传来一声枯枝被踩断的声音，这声音极为细微，凭人类的听觉是捕捉不到的，他将食指举在嘴唇前示意山治不要出声，转头向响动传来的方向看去。

Alpha忽然警觉起来的眼神让山治立马明白了他的意思，闭上嘴不再说话，连沉重的呼吸声都刻意压低。

月色从茂密的树冠间投下几块昏暗的光斑，山治顺着索隆的目光看去，在那个树木密集生长的地方，映入他眼中的只有浓稠的黑暗。被称作埋骨森林的第十三区原始丛林如同宇宙黑洞，无声无息吞噬掉了所有光明。

改造人睁开左眼，视觉敏锐度更高的义眼轻松捕捉到藏身于阴影中的怪物。

那东西大概是追踪到活人气味一路赶来，它的报复心极强，面对交手过数次的对手暂时还不敢贸然发动攻击，可当它观察出那条曾打碎它一颗眼球的机械臂不再起作用时，它必然会猛冲过来。

索隆维持着与怪物眼神对峙的姿态，轻声对山治说：“取下芯片，不然你和我都得死在这里。”

山治此时还不知道他们遭遇的是什么，他只能听到隐藏在树木之后徘徊行走的声音，以及令人毛骨悚然的低沉吐息。

他刚才已经决定要放Alpha离开，所以并没有迟疑太久，伸手揭开位于改造人义肢上臂的能源面板，装载芯片的位置自动弹出一道全息显示屏。

他这边的行动才刚开始，丛林暗处那阵窸窸窣窣的响动便骤然扩大，庞然身躯撞开树木枝丫的断裂声和沉重的脚步声由远而近迅速逼来，他屏住呼吸、稳定住手指的颤抖，将脑中记忆的一长串密码输入到显示屏中。

随着最后一个字符敲击完毕，只有指甲盖大小的芯片“咔”一声被他拔除，重启的能源反应炉亮起刺眼的亮光，强劲的动力经由错综复杂的神经电路流淌向整条手臂，光线从零件接缝间一圈圈泄漏而出，从上臂一直移动向手掌，最终汇聚在五指之间。

怪物逼近的风压吹起枯枝和两人的衣料，散发着腐尸恶臭的吐息迎面袭来。山治借着亮光看清跃出树丛的是头约有三米高的狼形生物，灰褐色的毛发根根竖立，张开的巨口满是密集参差的獠牙，左眼窝里仅剩血肉模糊的空洞，看上去丑陋又可怖。

“这是什么鬼东西…？”还没等山治看清更多细节，改造人便用右臂环抱住他，手掌罩住头顶把他的脸按向自己肩头，举起左臂握紧拳头，汇满能量的一拳不偏不倚正中巨狼的下颌。

撞击产生的震动震得人骨头发麻，山治感觉脚下的支撑猛然下陷，击拳的后坐力使他们所站的岩石碎裂崩塌，而结结实实吃下这一拳的怪物则哀叫着倒飞出去砸断了几棵树干。

皮糙肉厚的外星改造种即便被打碎牙齿也绝不愿放弃复仇，它重新爬起来，四只利爪抓挠进腐叶烂根覆盖的稀松土层，弓起脊背摆出进攻姿态。

改造人将怀抱中生命力脆弱的人类推向一旁示意他远离战场，右手伸向左手掌心轻轻一握，一团纳米微粒云从肉眼不可见的喷射口泄涌而出，在手指间迅速由电磁拼接成一柄锋利的长刀。

他晃动脖子和肩膀活动了一下太久没有舒展的筋骨，手持长刀迎着怪物走去。

在之前的半年时间里，索隆跟这头悬赏金额诱人的巨狼交锋过五次，他们一点点消磨着彼此的耐心和精力，从没真正分出过胜负，这一夜也极有可能斗得两败俱伤。

利爪与刀刃相接迸出的火花像落入林间的闪电，两个非地球原生生物的行动快到视线难以捕捉，这已经不是普通人类能够参与的战斗。

山治起先还能凭着观看死斗的紧张情绪转移片刻注意力，可是渐渐的，他的呼吸越来越粗重，兴奋感也变得越来越明显。

他眯起眼睛凝视着Alpha充满爆发力的敏捷动作和眉眼坚毅的侧脸，Omega的生育天性里想要获得强者基因的强烈渴望折磨着他的意志，他咬住下唇，双腿阵阵发软的背贴树干滑下去蹲坐在地上，对性欲的抵死忍耐几乎要让他昏厥过去。

情动时愈发浓烈的信息素气味即使是身躯交错时掀起的劲风和狼口里喷出的恶臭也无法驱散，它们由Omega肿胀发热的性腺散发出来，争先恐后钻入Alpha的鼻腔，让他无法忽视蜷缩在战场角落的存在。

动作哪怕只有几微秒的迟疑，也会让局势瞬间向不利的方向倾斜，索隆且战且退，逐渐落入下风。

改造种除了拥有强悍的体格外，最难对付的是它们的高智能，它们会从战斗中吸取经验，甚至是观测当下的局势。

巨狼从索隆的行动中发现了某种规律，经过一两次假意无心的试探之后，它更加确信了这一点，改造人抵挡攻击的方向总会刻意避开某个范围，以免堪比刀锋的气流波及到蹲伏在树下的人类。

它明白了，那就是他的弱点。

巨狼的脑袋偏向左侧虚晃了一下，接着在索隆挥刀抵挡时猛地跃向右侧，直直朝山治扑去。

索隆挥出的刀势来不及收回，连忙跟着向后跃去，张开机械臂拦阻狼口，巨狼的利齿如愿咬中猎物的肩膀，整个身躯向下重压，企图就此撕断他的手臂。

索隆双腿微屈扎稳脚跟，咬牙扛住庞然巨怪的体重，长刀插入利齿间拼尽全力撬开，以免肩膀被吨量级的咬合力刺穿。

他浑身肌肉紧绷，额头上青筋凸显，喉咙里爆发出一声低吼，慢慢将巨狼的前爪抬离地面，然而姿势的不利使他始终难以挣脱，被咬得凹陷变形的零件缝隙里闪出几簇夹杂灰烟的电花，机械臂的接口眼看就要支撑不住了。

这时，一股浓郁得仿佛烈酒般让人迷醉的气味从索隆身后笼罩而来，他惊讶地仰起头，看到金发Omega单手支撑他的右肩跃上半空，高高抬起的右腿抻得笔直，横扫着踢向巨狼的脑袋，将它的下颚关节震脱。剧痛使它松开嘴痛苦哀嚎起来，Omega趁机将一枚小小的芯片插入它左眼窝的烂肉之中。

索隆还没来得及讶异于人类单薄的身躯所蕴藏的力量，就发现山治下坠的身体并没有做好落地缓冲的姿势，刚才那一击用尽了他的全力，他已经没有力气再保护自己了。

改造人就地一跃而起，将人类的血肉之躯紧紧护在胸膛与手臂之间，钢制的头骨和肩背撞穿参天巨树的树干、击碎岩石，如同一颗冲破大气误入星球表面的陨石般俯冲向远处的安全地带。就在他们落地之时，那头巨狼张开四爪准备对他们发起追击，插入眼窝的芯片因探测到微弱的生物电流而自动开启，请求输入密码的提示屏闪烁明灭几次之后，直径长达三米的爆炸光团就将它的上半身炸成了碎片。

索隆躺卧在被他砸出的坑道里，血沫和爆炸尘埃如雨点撒下，他低头看向巨狼倒在血泊中的半截身子，着实替自己捏了把冷汗。没想到那枚不起眼的芯片炸弹会有这么巨大的威力，还好他之前没做傻事。

确认危机解除后，索隆的心情顿感放松，他稍微松开手臂，蜷在他怀里的山治双眼紧闭，眉心微蹙，像襁褓中正遭受高烧折磨的婴儿般虚弱憔悴。

他坐起身，将山治横抱起来，内部损伤的机械臂力量不如往常，但托起一个人类的重量他还是做得到的。

发情数小时的Omega现在需要充足的休息，需要医疗辅助，以及……一些别的东西。

在离岩石堆半公里远的地方，索隆找到了一处瀑布，没有树荫遮蔽的水潭和石滩被明亮的月光洒上一层蓝白色。在他好心的想要脱去山治的衣服为他清洗身体时，山治适时醒了过来，并且一脚把他踹进了潭水里。

防水的改造人浮出水面抹了把脸，金发Omega只留给他一个冷漠背影，脚步虚浮的向水潭另一边的瀑布走去。

他不以为意地脱下背心甩到岸边，闭上眼睛重新沉入水底，清凉的活水冲刷掉汗渍和血污，冲刷掉连日来的疲惫，他为之忙碌了半年的赏金任务终于完成了，现在本该是他最悠闲的时刻，可是他能感觉得到有什么东西正在他体内蠢蠢欲动，搅得他心神不宁。

他重新睁开独眼，从水面以下望向天空中的圆月。

水潭的另一头，山治脱掉黏在皮肤上的湿衣服，持续发热的身体与潮湿的空气比起来简直烫得吓人，他环抱胸口，肩背瑟缩的光着脚走到瀑布底下，让冰凉的水流劈头盖脸浇灌而下，想将热气彻底冲洗掉。

其实所有的努力都是徒劳的，山治很清楚自己真正需要的是什么。

他低头借助月光注视着胯间一直得不到照顾的小兄弟，即使不去施与抚慰，它也依然精神抖擞的半挺立着，此时被冷水刺激得有些萎靡。

他抿了抿嘴唇，向岸边扫了一眼以确认Alpha没有靠近，慢慢后退几步藏身进水帘的遮蔽之后，犹豫着伸手下去，手指触摸到自己的敏感部位时他沉沉叹了口气，接着滑动手指套弄起来。

他的后背紧贴冰凉的石壁，身前则像燃起了一团火，水流声有效的掩盖住喘息声，他的动作越来越放纵肆意。可惜无论他再怎么卖力抚慰自己，总感觉缺了点什么，他只好咬了咬牙，另一只伸向后方早已湿得一塌糊涂的后穴，将手指捅了进去。

以往应对发情期时他不是没有尝试过对后方实施刺激，确切地说，身为一个Omega，刺激体内腺体和生殖腔所产生的快感才更能让他获得满足，只不过身处野外让他有些不自在，而且，离他二十几米远的地方就有个危险的Alpha，那家伙残了条胳膊都能搞定他一次，他很怕第二次自己会更加无力抗拒。

就在他因为心神烦乱而始终得不到想要的快感时，一颗小石子从水帘外投掷进来滚落在他脚边。

Alpha很有礼貌地“敲了敲门”，似乎是知道他在做什么，他急忙收起双手背过身去，感觉把湿漉漉的屁股和脆弱的后颈腺体暴露给对方同样不妙，又尴尬地转回正面，两只手遮挡在双腿之间。

索隆没有走滩岸，而是从水里游过来，隔着一道水帘，山治心跳鼓动地看着他的身影浮出水面，健壮的手臂扶着岩石支撑起沉甸甸的半机械身躯，在他踏上岩石迈过水帘的那一刻，Alpha信息素的气味便扑面涌了过来。

这气味远比今晚早些时候Omega所闻到的要更浓烈，近乎就是发情的Alpha的味道，Omega被熏得头晕眼花，即使对方连一根手指都还没碰他，他的后穴就下流地淌出热液来。

现在这处境完全是自作自受，山治心想，与一个火山爆发般疯狂释放发情信息素的Omega贴身相处数个小时，Alpha的发情期不被激发出来才怪。

山治觉得自己应该出声阻止，或是在改造人靠近之前就把他远远踹开，可他最终什么也没做，他的身体违背了他的意志，不，连他的意志都违背了自己。

Alpha甩掉灌满水的行军靴，光着脚走向他，属于优等基因Alpha的极具侵略性的气味逐渐向他逼近，这味道好闻到让他浑身打颤，他努力克制住不自主的战栗，看上去只是在微微发抖。

在各个星系的荒蛮地带狩猎异种的赏金猎人其实不太会向人求欢，面部神经不怎么丰富的脸挤不出什么潇洒的表情来，冷冷的样子倒不如说有些凶悍。他用指节触摸了一下山治潮红的脸颊，低头轻轻吮吻脖颈和锁骨上的水珠，等到Omega僵直的身体逐渐被他的体温软化，才凑近他耳边说：“我不会强迫你。我来就是想问问，你想做吗？”

问发情期中的Omega“想做吗”，大概再也没有比这更卑劣的温柔了。

“少废话。”山治早被他亲得意乱情迷，半句拒绝的话也说不出来，两只手扯拽他的腰带帮他把裤子剥下去，跟他赤条条贴在一起相互吻咬厮磨起来。

索隆的嘴唇吻遍山治的肩膀和胸膛，粗糙的手掌大力抓揉着腰臀以及大腿根部，山治则握住他蓄势待发的阴茎搓揉套弄，让有些发硬的器官能更充分的勃起。

今夜他们不再需要过多的前戏来烘托兴致，一再的忍耐已经够让人煎熬了。完全勃起之后，性急的Alpha就推开Omega的手，用左手托起他的一条腿，腰身稍微沉下去，阴茎抵进臀缝，接着挺腰向上一撞，直接就这么捅了进去。

“啊…！轻点…”被强硬贯穿的刺激使山治仰头沙哑地叫了一声，他的眉头紧紧蹙起，喉咙里挤出的呜咽好似正在经历难挨的痛苦，只有他自己知道他现在有多么舒服。

丝毫不懂体贴的Alpha回复道：“忍着点。”但还是有意放慢了动作。

滚烫又粗壮的性器慢慢顶进山治极度渴望被填满的后穴，随后而来的激烈抽插险些要将他的灵魂撞出体外，他慌忙攀住索隆的肩膀，右腿则盘绕住有力的腰肢，由腺体大量分泌的热液随抽动溅出穴口，顺着他的大腿蜿蜒流淌。

情动时的Omega无论气味还是声音都在向Alpha散发致命的吸引力，最初保持的那几分理智没多久就被索隆抛到九霄云外，他用双手托抱着山治的屁股，指尖将臀缝尽可能掰开，每一下都狠狠撞入最深处，仿佛这样才够满足他的需求。

改造人的力道愈发不知轻重，钢制的胯骨撞得山治腿根生疼，整个身体不断颠向上方，到最后就算踮起脚尖也无法获取支撑，他索性将另一条腿也抬离地面。

托起人类轻巧的体重对改造人来说轻而易举，索隆改用两条胳膊架起山治的双腿，手掌捏住后腰，由下而上的撞击沉重得犹如打桩。

身体悬空的Omega无处借力，所有的抽插角度和节奏都只能由另一方来掌控。姿势的便利使Alpha侵入到前所未有的深度，没几下山治就承受不住了，腰背向后倾斜弯曲，仰起头眼神迷离地望向瀑布上方的水幕：“嗯……不行，太深了…”

改造人的动力用之不竭，躯体不知疲倦，他就是最好的供Omega解决发情热的工具。速度始终不减的抽插肏得山治上气不接下气，穴肉连带着臀部都酥麻得快要失去知觉，揽着索隆肩膀的双手逐渐消磨光力气，山治艰难地搂紧他的脖子贴近他耳边，以确保自己的诉求能被听见：“放我…放我下来，我快撑不住了…”

金发Omega双眼湿润、脸颊泛红，底气不足的声音听上去就像撒娇求饶一般，这世间恐怕没有哪个Alpha能在这种情况下拒绝他的要求。收到指示后索隆没有一丝迟疑的转过身，双膝着地跪坐下去，把山治放置在地上，接着用虎口分别扣住膝窝，将两条筋骨柔韧的长腿折叠下压，给Omega摆弄成更便于被侵犯的姿势。

山治的屁股被迫高高抬起，无论是垂挂在小腹前吐着液滴的性器还是被撑满的穴口都清晰无遗的展现在眼前，他有点后悔提出刚才的要求，可索隆却没给他改主意的机会。

性格强势的Alpha从上方牢牢压制住他，再次挺送腰胯在他身体里动了起来，当快感重新开始迸发时，Omega的羞耻感便瞬间蒸发了。

他仰视着Alpha神情专注的脸，目光在他肌肉结实的胸腹流连忘返，忍不住用想象去勾勒隐藏在皮肤下的金属骨骼。受到荷尔蒙影响，发情期的Omega总是渴望被征服的，所以即便山治平日里不甘屈居人下，此刻被身材健硕的改造人压在身下狠狠操干，也丝毫不觉得自尊心受挫。

他伸手触摸Alpha的胸膛，指尖描摹着那些见血的伤口，Alpha不知是被他碰疼了还是被他搔得心痒，眉头微微蹙了蹙，抓住他的两只手腕将它们按回地上。

紧接着，得寸进尺的阴茎不再循着规律办事，而是改换角度向Omega视若禁区的生殖腔口捅去。

山治浑身一僵，连忙摇了摇头：“不要！”

这一晚山治说过许多抗拒的话，可索隆从来没有一次肯听他的。他扭动腰臀激烈挣扎，可在改造人的力量压制之下一切都是徒劳：“不行！你他妈别进去……别……！”

从来没允许他人进入过的隐秘腔口被Alpha饱满的龟头硬生生挤入，山治疼得流出眼泪，后脑用力撞向地面。

Alpha没想到里面会这么紧，更没想到Omega会是这种反应。他还以为对方的反抗跟之前那几次一样都是口是心非，到最后总会半推半就的接纳他。从腔口的紧致程度来判断，他猜得到Omega抗拒他的原因。

看来他又做了件糟糕的事。

“抱歉，我还以为…”索隆用左手托起山治的后脑，手指有意无意揉按着后颈腺体，右手则帮他拭去眼泪。

卡在生殖腔口的阴茎要出不出要入不入，撑得山治难受至极，后颈处令人酥爽的抚慰和Alpha不知所措的眼神让他的心态逐渐软化，他想，把自己的“第一次”交给眼前这个强悍又笨拙的Alpha好像也没什么所谓，于是吸了吸鼻子，强作镇定地说：“妈的，进都进来了…继续吧。”

Alpha听到这话先是一愣，接着露出一副“果然如我所想”的欠揍表情，Omega闭上眼睛不想再看他，他重新扣紧Omega的双腿，前送腰胯向生殖腔更深处顶去。

最初的开拓过程艰涩无比，虽然紧致的腔道夹得Alpha万分享受，承受痛楚的Omega却苦不堪言。

山治的情热暂时消退下去，整个人萎靡不振，索隆只好把他从地上抱起来让他坐进怀里，揉弄着他的性器去转移他对痛苦的注意力。

发情期时Omega为交配提供便利的身体特性到这时就展现出了作用，异物挤压摩擦柔软的腔道所产生的刺激促使粘膜分泌出有助润滑的热液，被浸得湿淋淋的阴茎抽动得越来越顺畅。

疼痛不再那么明显时，山治僵硬的身体终于开始放松，索隆能感觉到颤抖的肉壁在紧紧吸裹他，他掐住Omega的腰，向上撞击的速度顿时凶猛起来。

被颠动得上下起伏的山治有些紧张地扶住索隆的肩膀，喉咙里泄漏出一连串跟撞击节奏相同的哼吟，从未体验过的生殖道快感来得异常迅猛。

身下混杂着水音的拍击声比倾泻而下的瀑布水流声还要响亮，被肏进生殖腔深处的Omega获得了莫大的满足，起伏腰臀卖力迎合，把以往一次次靠抑制剂压抑的渴望全部释放出来。

他低头看向下方，用手指触摸自己的小腹，撑得他胀痛不已的东西就在那里面贯穿搅动，他甚至以为从外面也能看得出来。

索隆本该触感冰凉的金属义肢染上了他的体温，连同温度滚烫的右手一起抓揉他的腰背和屁股，像是恨不得要将他揉碎一般。

他用双手捧起Alpha的脸，低下头去亲吻那双嘴唇。被他含着泪光的眼眸注视，索隆忍不住张嘴咬他，从下巴一直咬到喉结，再到锁骨，他疼得发抖，同时又兴奋得发颤，索隆仍不满足的握住他的性器揉弄起来，一副硬要把他逼入绝境的架势。

粗鲁的触摸毫无技巧性可言，同时承受快感来源截然不同的前后夹击，没摸几下他就射了。

他狠狠咬住Alpha的右肩，蜷缩着绷紧身体，发泄得畅快淋漓。

可是被他痉挛收缩的生殖道绞紧的阴茎却并没有射，索隆咬着牙浅浅抽插了几下之后便及时拔了出去，重新把他推回地上，像摆弄个没有自主思想的物件般拎着他的胳膊把他翻了个面，托起他的腰，从后面插回他的身体。

Alpha这一次轻车熟路捅进生殖腔口，山治勉强用手掌撑住地面，射精后依然敏感的后穴承受不住忽然插入的刺激，他仰头痛苦地呻吟出声。

Omega的发情期仅凭几次高潮宣泄是不会结束的，而被他诱发了发情状态的Alpha也绝不可能轻易罢休，山治深知自己今晚将被翻来覆去折腾上无数次，而事实也确实如此。

他们共同度过精疲力竭的一夜，一同睡在瀑布后的岩洞里，直到天光大亮才醒来。

山治睡眠比较浅，所以是最先醒的那一个。索隆从背后搂着他，沉重的机械臂像拘束装置似的将他禁锢在怀里。

他聆听着耳后均匀的呼吸声，嗅着Alpha气息间喷洒出的熟悉气味，睡眠中的Alpha的信息素气味不再具有侵略性，而是柔和的弥漫在周围的空气里。

索隆的信息素十分好闻，昨夜这样的气味已经深深融进山治的身体和记忆，他大概一辈子也难以忘怀这种滋味。

瀑布后的一方天地静谧安逸，而瀑布外的现实世界才是归宿，虽然有那么一瞬间，山治很希望能沉溺在虚幻的情爱里不要出去，但他清醒的知道一夜情后的心动并不能作数。

他又躺了一会儿才轻手轻脚爬起来，索隆被他的动作吵醒，跟着坐起来，挠了挠头发乱糟糟的后脑勺，稀松平常的对他问了句早，就起身穿裤子去了。

一夜的欢愉让发情期的潮热降低到了普通水平，虽然还需要两三天才能彻底消退，但只要今天中午以前及时注射抑制剂就不会有什么大问题。

山治撑着地面想要站起来，才站到一半就开始四肢发软，后腰的酸疼暂且不说，他的大腿根被撞得发青，那些直接射进后穴里的精液更是随着动作一股股涌出来。

浑身上下都是遭到粗暴对待的痕迹，双腿之间满是要命的粘腻感，他慢吞吞穿越瀑布，扶着石头滑进水潭，准备好好洗个澡。

去找回背心穿上的Alpha走到离他不远的地方，坐在岸边的巨石上静静看他，他背过身去避开那道目光，专心清洗自己。

在他洗得差不多的时候，丛林上方的某个方向忽然传来一阵轰鸣声，他抬头向上看去，一艘飞船越过密林降落下来，悬停在了石滩上。

潭水被推进器的风压吹出一圈圈震荡波纹，从外型上山治看得出这是艘具有超光速迁跃远航能力的星际飞船，他担心会有什么危险，连忙游向岸边想要去拿武器。

对此早有预料的改造人跳下岩石，径直走向飞船，舱门在他面前打开。这是他来到这颗苍蓝星球时所乘的座驾，昨晚睡前他通过恢复使用功能的机械臂向它发送了导航讯号。

山治很快就明白了这是怎么回事，他爬上石滩，从扔在地上的枪套里拔出光束枪，举枪对准了企图逃回宇宙去的改造人的背影。

索隆听到响动转过身来，并不意外地看了一眼指向他的枪口，然后笑了起来，说：“别忘了，我救了你一命。”

山治来不及穿衣服，赤身裸体端着枪，发梢和皮肤不断往下滴着水，Alpha别有深意的打量让他很不自在：“我也救了你，我们扯平了。”

“所以呢？你想把我抓回去？”

“这是我的职责所在。”山治违心地说道。

Alpha不再争辩，而是张开双臂敞开胸膛，做出甘愿承受枪击的姿势，他的皮肤并非不怕光束烧灼，只是确信Omega不会对他开枪罢了。他也说不清这份自信到底来自于哪里。

他笑着继续倒退而行，山治一动不动注视他退进船舱，最终也没能扣下扳机。

“我觉得我们还会有机会再见面的。”说完这句话，舱门就逐渐合拢吞没了Alpha的身影。

片刻之后，推进器火焰骤然增大，整艘飞船向上空跃去。山治的头发被吹得飞散凌乱，他眯起眼睛，目光追随飞船上移，直到它变成一个黑点，随着一阵荡起水波似的光线扭曲，黑点就在他眼前凭空消失了。

他慢慢放下持着枪的手，转头环顾四周。丛林里白日间的氛围与夜晚相比完全不同，大概是他所身处的位置阳光明媚的缘故。

这一夜发生的事对他来说就像一场仓促的梦，现在，他的梦醒了。

END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

小彩蛋：

特拉法尔加·罗的私人诊所每天营业到午夜十二点。

在他准备结束一天的工作时，他的老朋友登门拜访，用几罐出城执行外勤任务搜罗来的珍贵医学实验材料向他换取了一次全面的身体检查。

经过一系列检查之后，他阅读着AI汇总给他的检测报告，眉心微不可察的蹙了蹙，对坐在沙发上仰头望着天花板发呆的金发刑警说：“好消息是，你猜错了，不是癌症，也不是辐射病变。”

“那坏消息呢？”山治从天花板上收回视线看向他的私人医生，他的症状只是食欲下降和经常呕吐，怎么会比辐射病变还要糟糕？

罗顿了顿，作为医生，他一直都知道他的老朋友是个拥有生育功能的Omega，可他同时也知道山治没有固定伴侣，更因职业的危险性而抗拒婚姻，所以他并不认为自己接下来通知的会是个好消息。

他只能秉持着医者为病患服务的专业态度，冷静地说：“你怀孕了。”

山治的动作停顿了差不多有一分钟那么久，等缓过神来，才喃喃道：“啊…是吗…”

语气听上去既不惊讶，也不慌张，更多的则是无奈。

罗问：“接下来你打算怎么办？”

已经怀有三个月身孕的Omega沉默半晌，从兜里掏出那只跟随他多年的纯铜烟夹，原本雕刻着复古花纹的外壳如今已经磨损严重。他取出一支烟叼进唇间拢火点燃，边徐徐吐出一口烟雾，边抬头望向窗外。

空气污染让天空蒙上了一层灰色的霾，从城市脚下永远都不可能看得到星空，不过山治的目光还是穿透层层云霾，望向其后的漫天繁星及浩瀚宇宙，左手夹着香烟，右手拍了拍挂在腰带上的警徽和配枪，说：

“去宇宙追捕一个杀千刀的通缉犯。”


End file.
